


Babies and Daggers

by CrowsandCooks



Series: Bulan [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Citra is a good sister, Citra knows, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Vaas has feelings, and insecurities, but it's consensual though, good sibling relationship, he just tries to hide it, mention of BDSM, she takes shit from no one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaas hates Citra and the little spawn she left with them (even if it's just for the weekend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [ this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1227400)
> 
> I have an exam today and I end up writing all of this yesterday...my priorities I swear.

 

Vaas stared at the creature in his (what was the fucking term again? boyfriend? Fuck why not.) boyfriend’s arms. She was an ugly thing; he wondered if all babies were born like that, he hoped she grew pretty. Life sucked already, it sucked even more if you weren’t at least slightly attractive. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist, his head touching his thigh. Jason looked at him and smiled, Vaas ignored the fluttering of his insides. He blamed the lack of sleep; it must be messing with his head.

 

“Why us?” he whined, snuggling his face in the little crevice between Jason’s thigh and the bed. Jason snorted and ruffled his hair, messing up his mohawk (granted it was ruined already but Jason shouldn’t encourage it). “I fucking hate my sister.”

 

“I hope we didn’t wake up anyone last night.” Jason stated, getting off the bed. Vaas sighed and rolled over, taking over Jason’s now empty side. He felt under the pillow and pulled out the machete from under it. Leave it to Jason to prefer a blade over a sensible gun; he touched the blade, cool to his touch. “Put that back.” Jason ordered; he was in the kitchen, at the stove, back facing Vaas as he boiled the water for the babe’s bottle.

 

The unwanted houseguest was now crawling over their studio apartment getting her little baby germs all over the place. She stopped at the four steps that lead to their 'bedroom' and glared at them with her big grey eyes.

 

“Guns are better.” Vaas replied, shoving the weapon back. Granted knives hurt like a bitch when being stabbed in the fucking heart. He rubbed his chest, feeling the raise of the scar. “Who fucking cares about the neighbours? When is Citra coming for her little cretin?” The cretin in question glanced up and grinned at Vaas with pure gums. She was like a cat, only a cat would harass someone who truly despised them. He got off the bed and stretched.

 

“Just admit it, you like it when Bulan’s here.” Jason teased, poking at the bottle floating in the pot. Vaas rolled his eyes, she stretched her arms up and with great reluctance, he took her up. She snuggled into his chest, her thick black hair unruly as ever as she gabbled about whatever in her flurry of unintelligible words. Her skin only slightly darker than his, she grinned at him.

 

“Moon,” he rolled his eyes, “My sister is a fricking hippie.”

 

“Coming from a guy who did enough drugs that his toenail clippings could alert sniffer dogs?” Jason countered, shaking the bottle over the steaming pot. He spilt some of the milk on his palm. He turned and handed it to him; Vaas took it and placed the nip in the baby’s expecting mouth. “Yeah, just tilt it up a bit more.” Jason instructed his voice soft and calm. Ugh, he had that look on his face. Vaas hated it.

 

“Now that the baby got her food,” he said, snapping Jason out of his daze, “What are we going to eat?”

 

“Fuck!” Jason rubbed his head, “there isn’t any food in the house.”

 

“Uh-huh.” he raised an eyebrow, “Since I’m feeding freeloader here, how bout you rectify that?”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, and grabbed the wallet of the kitchen table. “I’ll be back soon.” he kissed Vaas on the cheek. Vaas nodded, tilting the bottle up some more. Jason grabbed the knife from the top cupboard, and unsheathed it. The blade gleamed in the sunlight before he placed it back in the case and tucked it behind his pants. He covered it with his shirt. “Try not to burn the apartment down until I get back.”

 

“Come on, I try to burn you alive once -” Vaas was cut off by a pair of lips. They parted; Jason licked Vaas’s lips and grinned,

 

“Te amo tanto”

 

Vaas was not blushing (he was incapable of such things), but he was tempted to shove Jason to the ground and fuck him into the next floor below. Restraining himself, he kicked Jason with his foot. “Si, si.” he waved the male off, “Eres mi cielo”

 

“Remember to put her to sleep after.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

 xxx

 

Bulan fell asleep.

 

Vaas, by some unknown power, was able to get the spawnling of his sister and some unknown man (probably deceased knowing Citra), to sleep within half an hour. He fell back on the bed, ignoring the growling of his stomach and the need to just pass the fuck out. He got no sleep last night; the ‘music’ from Bulan’s sleep music was not a relaxing as Citra made it out to be. As much as he enjoyed violence, gunshots were not a thing to drift to sleep to.

 

Fucking Citra and her warrior goddess shtick.

 

His phone rang; he answered it before it could get to the second verse. If Bulan woke up, Vaas was going to decapitate the fucker on the other end. “What?” he snarled, eyes glaring at the ceiling.

 

“Ah, Vaas.”

 

“Citra.” he sat up, “You coming for your brat?”

 

“Not anytime soon,” was the bored reply, he could hear the sound of crying in the background. “Just called to check up on you.” she paused, “Lick that off the floor now.”

 

“Are you at work?”

 

“Hm? Oh yes, a double domme session. It’s kinda soft, she’s rather gentle on them.” Vaas snickered, that meant she was rather gentle compared to Citra. “But the money is good.”

 

“Why do you have to leave your changeling here?”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Vaas.” was the prompt reply, “Is she sleeping?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“The CD helped?”

 

“Yeah but kept us awake all night.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“God, you’re a bitch.”

 

She laughed, “I love you too. No not you, did I say you could stop punching your crotch?” he heard the crack of a whip, “You belong to me, your goddess. You promised to serve me and all I asked in return was you absolute obedience. Is that too hard?” another crack, “Repent, you slime. Repent and beg for my forgiveness.” The slave let out a whimper of pain and what Vaas assumed was pleasure. It was rather uncomfortable. Vaas coughed, he could never understand why people paid to be treated like shit but it made his sister money, so he didn’t really care. “You know he loves you, right?” she continued, “So there’s no need to be upset by what you assume Bulan represents.”

 

“The fuck are you talking about?”

 

She made an exasperated sound, the sound she would make when she felt he was being stupid on purpose. “You assume Jason’s going to have baby envy the longer Bulan stays,” she explained, “You’re afraid that he’s going to walk away for someone more stable.”

 

“Can you blame me?”

 

“Not really. We’re rather fucked up but so is he. He just appears more ‘normal’ is all. I mean what normal person falls for someone who placed a bullet in their chest?”

 

“Hey, Snow did stab me in the heart”

 

“And he missed it by an inch, what are the chances? Anyway, my point is here we all are. So stop treating my kid like a burden because of your petty insecurities.”

 

“Yeah, yeah” he leaned back down, only Citra could psychoanalyze him in one conversation. It made him grateful she was his sister, how fucked would he have been if she was an enemy? “It’s just whenever Bulan’s in my arms, he gets the fucking goofy ass look on his face.”

 

“When she’s in your arms?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“God Vaas, you’re a bigger jackass than I thought. You can stop now. You have pleased me, go sit in the corner and weep.”

 

“What? What did I miss?”

 

“He’s imagining _kids_ with **you** , Vaas. Not some random person or some vague concept of family. He’s thinking about a family with **you**.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Yes.”

 

He covered his face; he could feel the heat on his palms. Fuck, he was blushing. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “Is it appropriate to get Bulan a Japanese tanto for her first birthday?”

 

“I would expect nothing less. Make sure it’s dull, we can sharpen it when she’s older”

 

He hung the phone up and stared at the ceiling. “Fuck,” the stupid grin on his face wouldn’t leave, no matter how he tried. There was a knock on the door, he sat up. Did Jason forget his keys? “Fucking Snow.” he growled, making Vaas blush and swoon like some fucking love pined thirteen year old. He forced an annoyed look on his face, got up and flung open the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I...and um....I...
> 
> um...yeah...so I wrote slash...with actual affection between the two...damn. Maybe one day I can actually write romance. 
> 
> I actually had a different sequel in mind but I didn't like it. This, this I liked so I went with it. Someone asked what Bulan meant, it's Indonesian for 'Moon'. I wanted to reveal it in the sequel. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Jason: I love you so much
> 
> Vaas: You are my sky 
> 
> Google did most of the work. I'm not ashamed to admit it. 
> 
> The sniffer dog comment came from a the Far Cry 3 review by Benjamin Yahtzee from Zero Punctuation. You should watch it. [ It's funny](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVCLbIbEKtM)


End file.
